villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Alan Wolf
Alan Wolf is the main antagonist from the 2017 movie Bigger Fatter Liar, the direct-to-DVD released spiritual successor to Big Fat Liar. He shares some similarities with Marty Wolf from the first movie, though it is unknown if they are actually related since they share the same family name. He was portrayed by . History Alan is a businessman who works for a video game creation enterprise. He was in his limousine talking to his phone, where he completely ignore his driver when he tried to propose an idea for his own video game. When his limousine struck Kevin on his bike (since his father took away his car privileges) while he is on his way to school to turn in his paper (which are based on all of the lies from his past), he invite him to his limousine when he ask Kevin what he has in his hands, he show him his works for a video game, Alan look at it when he drove Kevin at his school. When Keven asked for his paper back upon arriving at school, Alan pushed him out of the limo and drove off with it instead of giving Kevin back his paper, which forces Kevin to fail his Social Studies class and undergo summer school to repeat Social Studies and Kevin's father refuses to believe that Kevin did his paper and his paper is stolen, due to his mistrust after Kevin tried to explain to his dad of what happened while his dad is preparing to leave for his business trip, prompting Kevin and Becca to go to San Francisco to get Kevin's paper back with Kevin using his dad's credit card (as it is for emergencies only) to pay a trip to San Francisco. When he was at his company, his crew of millennials propose their idea for the video game. It is shown that Alan has a basement-level building with a fake view and is jealous of the fact that his boss Mr. Highcroft is going to have his grandson take over the company. When one of his employees tell him how he can play video game if he doesn't how it work, he tell him that he doesn't play it by saying video games are for losers. This also insulted all of his crew members tired of him leave his office in anger. It's when Becca and Kevin disguise as Pizza delivery boy enter his office and confront him in order to get him to call Kevin's dad and admit that he stole his homework from him. Alan refuses to admit that he steal Kevin's video game idea to make it his own. He then calls his secretary and security guard to throw them out, Kevin doesn't give up and show his friend that he stole Wolf phone. Kevin then pass for Alan's son to get back at him. Kevin then go to his house with the help of Becca and Evan who Alan stole his video game in the past. They do some tricks on him involving messing with the speed of his treadmill, tampering with his medication, using skin bleach that whitened his face, and hair dye that turned his hair purple. Unfortunately, Wolf refused again to accept to admit the truth. Mr. Highcroft calls him to see the game, but unfortunately the game crash. Wolf then tell Kevin to help him Kevin accept at one condition that he call his father to admit that he stole his story. Alan accepts when the game is finally made and Mr. Highcroft finally congratulated him he invited him for the representation. Alan goes back on his word to Kevin and call his security guard to thrown Kevin and Becca out forever. Around this point, everyone in his company turn on him after running after Kevin to destroy his phone. During the presentation of the game, a video of Alan was played and was now humiliated. Then the last part of the video show him confessed that he steal the video game idea to Kevin, thus exposing him of his true colors. When Alan states that he was set up, Mr. Highcroft fires him and has security take him away to clean out his office. Mr. Highcroft then allows Kevin to present the video game idea since it was actually Kevin's idea and Kevin's dad shows up and becomes proud of Kevin after Kevin apologizes to father for all of his lies from his past. At the end of the movie, he was last seen working as a mime in the park and doing a terrible job at it by describing what he is doing. When a woman quotes "You suck," Alan quotes "No! You suck! I don't go to your job and show you how to use the plunger, do I? No, I don't!." He still continues to do a terrible job. Trivia *While the film refers to him as Larry Wolf, the DVD cover refers to him as Alan Wolf. It is unknown if Alan is just a nickname or middle name or if they just changed his name to Larry. Category:Male Category:Movie Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Greedy Category:Businessmen Category:Comedy Villains Category:Thief Category:Liars Category:Extravagant Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Elderly